


White Dwarf

by KawaiPanda



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6523570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiPanda/pseuds/KawaiPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because every story has a beginning—this one's Nashi's. (prequel to Supernova)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bright light flooded the room, wakening the sleeping pinkette from her dreams.

With a yawn, she sat up, the sheet pooling in her lap. Finally, she was home! With a smile, she moved to greet her mother but halted upon seeing the pervy celestial spirit standing in the door, rather than her mom. “Loke?”

From the look on her face, a bout of terror gripped her. She could feel her heart beginning to race, beating against its cage. “Nashi…” At the sorrowful tone, she slipped out of the bed and shuffled towards her mother’s loyal spirit.

Swallowing, she asked, “Wha-what’s going on? Where’s mom?”

As she neared him, the smell of blood assaulter her nose. It was almost as if he’d bathed in it. He looked away, unable to look her in the eyes as he murmured, “… I’m sorry.”

“Where is she? Where’s my mommy?” She demanded. He was scaring her! This was not funny at all.

Licking his lips, he finally looked at her then and repeated, “I’m so sorry, Nashi.”

She shook her head. “No.” This was not happening. This couldn’t be happening. Taking a step back, she screamed, “No!”

It couldn’t be! No, no, no! Her knees buckled and she hit the floor.

*          *          *

It had only been three days since she’d learned the truth of what had happened. Three days yet… it felt like it had been an eternity.

Her mother had died taking on a dark guild. It was only supposed to be a simple job, she was supposed to be back after two days, but the flyer had been posted on the wrong board and trying to provide for her daughter was what ended her life. Rather than leaving the job for some more… experienced mages, she’d gone it alone and lost her life in the process. Nashi was supposed to have been with her! If only she hadn’t been sick… if only she could have been there to help! If only….

“What should I do now?” She asked the photo, sniffling. Tears pricked her eyes, “I don’t know what to do, mommy…”

There was a light and the sudden presence of Loke behind her. Clearing his throat, he murmured, “You could….”

“I could, what?” She snapped, looking at him.

He sighed and after a moment, replied, “Join Fairy Tail.”

She blinked at him before scowling, “No. Hell no.”

Placing a hand on her shoulder, he murmured, “Nashi…”

Shrugging his hand off of her, she rounded on him, “Why would I go there after what happened to mom?”

“She… even after all this time, she considered Fairy Tail her family.”

Nashi snorted. “Heh. Right. That’s why she left, right?”

“It’s not like that...” he trailed off. She knew all about Fairy Tail! Hell, she’d grown up the past eight years hearing nothing but her mother’s adventures in the guild! She knew a lot about the guild… the people… she just didn’t know why her mother would have left if she loved it so much. It made her skeptical. Why would she go there when her own mom left?

“Then why did she leave, hmmm?”

He shook his head. “You’re too young to understand right now.”

“Don’t give me that bullshit, Loke.”

“Nashi….”

At the sharp tone, she snapped. “NO! I lost her! I deserve to know what made her leave them if you think it’d be such a good idea for me to join that… that **_guild_** ,” she spat out the word, her mouth curling in distaste.

After a moment of silence between them, he reached an arm into his jacket, pulling out a book. “Here. I was going to wait to give you this, but you’re right. You deserve to know what you’d be walking into.”

Taking the offering, she flipped open the small book and gaped. “Mom’s diary?”

“Yeah.”

“Thank you, Loke.”

“It’s no problem, princess.”

*          *          *

The ride to Magnolia hadn’t taken long. But the train… that was pure hell. After all, she’d inherited a lot of her father’s traits… Now that she knew who he was. She’d read her mom’s diary over and over again, determined to drink it all in. After all, it was one of the few things she had left to remember her by.

Her father was the notorious Natsu Dragoneel, also known as Salamander. A fire dragon slayer who was actually raised by a dragon! Upon learning his identity, she had half a mind to march right into Fairy Tail and punch him in the face for abandoning her mother… but…. But he didn’t have a clue that she even existed. He’d apparently shacked up with some white haired woman named Lisanna just before mom left the area. She still wasn’t sure what she was going to do if she ever did see him, but she, against her better judgement, decided that Fairy Tail was the place to go.

It was what her mother wanted.

As she neared the building, she couldn’t help but want to drag her feet. It was almost as if she was being lead to the guillotines. It stood in the center of Magnolia, tall and proud. Taking a deep breath, she pushed open the doors and walked inside.

Her mother didn’t raise a coward.

There was a lot of rowdiness, but no one really paid much attention to her as she made a beeline for the bar. She made sure to keep some space between herself and anyone sitting at the bar, especially the brunette woman who watched as she made her way across the guild hall. Clearing her throat, she murmured, “Hello?”

At the noise, the woman behind the bar walked towards her with a smile on her face. “Why, hello there. Can I help you?”

Nodding, she replied, “Yeah… I was wondering if I could join the guild.”

“Sure! We love getting new members.” Walking out from behind the bar, she placed a hand on Nashi’s shoulder, squeezing gently. “Just follow me.”

As they headed up a set of stairs, a loud voice rang out across the hall, causing Nashi to pause in her progress behind the woman. “What was that, you metal-head?”

She found the aggressors within seconds. A pair of boys, around her age, about to break out into a fight. A red head, with his fists on fire and a blue haired boy, whose arm had transformed into a weapon! “I said, shut the fuck up, flaming idiot!” The blue haired boy shouted, standing up from his seat.

“Boys!” A girl shouted, clearly a few years younger than the two, marched in between the two, placing her hands on their chests, shoving them apart. She had dark blue hair… was she related to the other one…?

Shaking her head, she continued on up the steps to the patent woman who then led her into an office.

Knocking on the open door, the woman called, “Laxus, we’ve got a new recruit.”

“Thank you, Kinana.” Motioning her to head inside, Kinana left her inside the office with the guild leader. Nashi eyed the blond man, her brow raised, watching him watch her. After a moment, he asked, “What’s your name child?”

“Nashi. Just Nashi.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

Nashi couldn’t stop staring at the mark on her hand. After accepting her into the guild, they’d asked her where she wanted them to stamp the Fairy Tail mark on her. Without hesitation, she chose to have it on the same hand as her mother, though it was dark red in color instead of pink like her mother’s.

Smiling, she headed back down stairs but was almost immediately surrounded by other members of the guild. Not too many, just two boys, a girl, and a cat.

“Who are you?” the redheaded boy from earlier asked.

“Nashi.”

His hand suddenly was on fire, as he asked, “Wanna fight?”

“Igneel!” Nashi blinked at the sight of a talking cat reprimanding him. Mom had told her about them! The Exceed…. They were from Edolas!

Smothering the flames, he asked, “What?”

She hovered in front of him, her fur a patch-like with spots of blue and white, exclaiming, “She just got here! And besides, you shouldn’t go around hitting girls.”

“Tch. Whatever, Sammie.” He stalked off, heading in the direction of the bar.

Sammie sighed watching him walk away, shaking her head. “Sorry about him.” With that, she flew after Igneel.

“Okay….”

Clearing her throat, a small bluenett, not the one from earlier, jumped in. “I’m Ur. What kind of magic can you do?”

Scratching the back of her neck, she mumbled, “Um… I actually use fire magic.”

“Really? Iggy will probably definitely want to fight with you now. He’s a fire dragon slayer!” She smiled and continued, “I use ice-magic like my daddy.” Things were silent between the three for a moment before Ur elbowed the blue haired boy, hissing, “Axel.”

“I’m Axel. Iron Dragon slayer,” he muttered, crossing his arms.

*          *          *

“I want to take this job.” She handed the flyer over to Mirajane, getting excited. It was perfect for her first job. She’d be able to show everyone just how strong she was—that she didn’t need help.

Ever since she’d joined a couple of days ago, several of the older members had asked her if she wanted to go on jobs with them, but she always turned them down. She didn’t need a babysitter. It was beginning to irritate her, honestly.

Looking it over, Mirajane gave her a smile. “This looks a little advance for you. Why don’t you take someone with you?”

“Do I have to?” At the nod, she sighed, feeling dejected. “Fine, I’ll just look for something else.”

Axel who had been sitting at the bar, eating some nails, cleared his throat, “I’ll go with you if you want.”

Doing a double take, she looked him up and down before snorting, “No thanks.”

“Tch. Whatever.” A look of hurt crossed his features that she had almost missed completely if she wasn’t paying attention to him. It caused her to pause as he stood from his seat and began walking away.

She was torn between wanting to just pretend he hadn’t spoken and the desire to take on her first job. With a sigh, she called after him, “… Wait.”

At her voice, he stopped, glaring at her from over his shoulder. “What?”

Crossing her arms, she replied, “Fine, you can come with me.”

“…” He just lifted a brow at her and she let out a sigh of frustration.

It was going to take more than that and she knew it. “I’m sorry. Please?”

“Fine.”

*          *          *

They agreed to meet at the train station after dinner since Nashi wanted to meet with the client early the following morning and it would take several hours to get there by train, so it just made sense to just travel overnight. Because she got there first, she went ahead and purchased the tickets. To be honest, as the time passed, she was beginning to doubt he’d actually show up and was actually thankful when Axel finally did arrive a few minutes before the train arrived.

They boarded without a word, though he led the way to a specific section marked for Fairy Tail members. Unloading their gear and getting comfortable, it wasn’t until after the train had left the station that she found the courage to speak.

“I’m surprised you wanted to come,” she finally murmured before taking a look out of the window. She’d been eyeballing him for the past few minutes, pondering why he wanted to assist her on this job.

He grunted, “Why’s that?”

After a moment, she glanced back at him, shifting in her seat. “Well… don’t you usually partner with Igneel or something?”

He snorted, crossing his arms. “Hell no.”

“I thought he was your friend.”

“Just because we’re friends don’t mean I’mma take a job with that idiot. He destroys everything,” he informed her, before changing the subject, “So where we headed?”

She lifted a brow in surprise, “Didn’t you look at the flyer?”

“I wouldn’t be asking you if I had.”

She gave him an incredulous look. How could he not know? “So you don’t even know what we’re gunna be doing…?”

“No,” he reiterated.

She laughed for a full minute, clutching at her stomach. When she could finally breathe again, she murmured, “That’s stupid of you.”

“Hey!” He sputtered, completely astonished and taken aback at how open she was being right now. Axel’s cheeks had turned completely pink by now, and she couldn’t help but think it made him actually kind of… cute.

She giggled, “It was. Honestly, I could be going on a job that’s six months long, or even something really boring.”

He shook his head, “I doubt it’d be boring, since Mirajane made you take a partner.”

“So why did you want to come?”

She watched as he looked away abruptly, his cheeks darkening to broadcast his embarrassment. She wondered what exactly it could mean. “Does it matter?”

“Yes.”

“I just wanted to.”

Sensing that she should probably stop teasing the boy, she leaned back and changed the subject. “… So why aren’t you getting sick?”

“Huh?”

She elaborated, “I thought dragon slayers got motion sickness?”

It was something her mother told her, back when her mother had started taking her on jobs with her. Thankfully, that was something she’d never had to worry about since it seemed early on that she was immune, unlike her sperm donor.

“How do you know about that?” He asked, eyeing her.

Maybe it wasn’t common knowledge like she thought? She quickly backtracked. “… I looked it up.”

After a moment, he murmured, “Wendy was able to make a pill that keeps it at bay.”

“Oh. That’s handy.”

“Yeah.” Things went silent between the two of them again for a few minutes before he asked, “So, why’d you join Fairy Tail?”

Taken by surprise, she turned the question back on him, “Why did you join?”

“My parents are members,” he answered without hesitation.

She frowned. Of course the other members had every right to wonder why she decided to join… she shouldn’t have been so surprised with his forwardness. “…”

“Well?”

Grudgingly, she replied, “My mom always admired you Fairies.”

“Tch. Well, you’re one of us now.” At his small smile, she felt her heart lurch in her chest.

She gave him a smile in kind. “True.”

*          *          *

“Look out, Nashi!” At Axel’s shout, she looked up. A huge ball of fire was racing towards her. Without another thought, she opened her mouth, ingesting the flames with ease, letting out a small moan upon finishing, licking her lips. He gave her a look of astonishment. “…Did you just eat fire?”

Flushing, she scowled at him, “So what if I did?”

“…” The look he was giving her was unnerving.

After a moment, she couldn’t take the intensity of his gaze any longer, “What?”

“What’s your mother’s name?”

Crossing her arms, she asked, “What does it matter?”

“It’s Lucy, isn’t it?” She could feel her heart drop at the name.

Why… how could he know that?

Another ball of fire came racing towards her, and after ingesting that one as well, she shouted to him, “… We don’t have time for this! We have a group of wizards to defeat right now.”

“We’re definitely going to be talking about this after this is over.”

“Whatever you say.”


End file.
